Contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber in which dishes are placed for cleaning during an automatic cycle of operation, such as a wash cycle. Dishwashers include spray systems having one or more sprayers which are supplied with liquid by supply conduits. Wash liquid is recirculated through the treating chamber by a wash pump which fluidly couples the treating chamber to the supply conduits to recirculate liquid in the treating chamber. A filter can be located in the recirculation path to filter or partially filter the wash liquid before it is circulated back to the treating chamber.